A photospectrometer is an instrument used for measuring wavelengths of light digitally, so that shades of color can be accurately detected. One type of filter that can be used with a solid state photospectrometer is a Fabry-Perot filter. Using current fabrication methods it can be relatively complicated and costly to fabricate a photospectrometer having an array of Fabry-Perot filters of unique thicknesses affixed atop addressable photodiodes due to multiple etching and deposition steps used to obtain an array of transparent layers with different thicknesses.